Allan and Gisborne
by arrrhgisborne
Summary: Allan can tell that Gisborne is feeling tense. And if there is one thing that Allan is good at, it's releasing tensions...


Allan and Gisborne

Allan-a-Dale saw Guy of Gisborne sitting alone, as usual, at the empty table with nothing but a half empty mug of beer in front of him. Allan watched him for a good while, taking in the long, muscular legs, the strong shoulders and the thick, dark curls flowing past them towards the shoulderblades. Allan could not see Gisbornes eyes from where he stood, but he knew they were icey blue and beautiful. He looked tired and weary. The dark stubble on his cheeks and jaw was growing into a full beard. Allan would very much like to grab that dark beard and pull Gisbornes face close to his. Instead, he took a step down into the room, which was very warm from the blazing fire. Allan walked up and stood behind Gisborne.

"I guess you must be very tense these days", Allan said.

Gisborne snorted.

"You guess correctly", he answered and took a huge gulp of beer.

Allan placed his hands on Gisbornes strong, hard shoulders and started to massage them.

"The hell are you doing?" asked Gisborne in a low voice. He did not shy away, however. Allan smiled to himself.

"You´re feeling tensed", he said. "I´m very good at releasing tensions." He kneeded a sensitive spot on Gisbornes right shoulder. Gisborne gasped.

"So it seems", he said, his voice slightly hoarser.

Allan put his hands in front of Gisbornes throat and unclasped his black cape. He let it fall to the floor before once again putting his hands on Gisbornes shoulders. Gisborne seemed to lean back into Allans body, thoroughly enjoying his treatment. Soon Allan grew bolder. With his right hand he gently stroked Gisbornes neck, feeling his pulse quicken beneath his fingers. He moved the hand down, stroking Gisbornes collarbone and then his strong chest. The coarse, dark hair on Gisbornes chest was a delight for Allans fingertips. He could easily get lost in there.

Gisborne sighed and leaned his head back into Allans chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in a barely audible voice.

"Just what I'm good at", whispered Allan. He stepped in front of Gisbornes chair, kneeled before him and settled between his knees. He reached for the buckle of Gisbornes black leather trousers, undid it and put his hand down them. Gisborne barely moved a muscle, he seemed simply to be studying his next move. Allan stroked Gisbornes cock, which he could feel was both thick and long. Not to mention harder than a rock and still hardening in his grip. He looked up at Gisborne with one eyebrow raised.

"I rather think you're enjoying this", he said.

"It doesn't really take a genius to figure that out", Gisborne answered.

Allan leaned forward, put his lips on the tip of Gisbornes cock and started to gently kiss it. He spent a long time just kissing the tip and sides, before finally closing his lips around the hardened shaft and sucking it. Gisbornes breathing grew quicker. Allan gently hummed with Gisbornes cock in his mouth, moved his tongue around the root and smiled to himself when Gisborne placed his big, strong hands on his head, pushing him further down. Gisborne took a firm grip on Allans golden brown curls and moaned deeply, a sound which was music to Allans ears.

Soon Allan could sense a shift in Gisborne. His breathing grew laboured, his heart was pounding and his muscles tensed. In a moment Gisborne spent in Allans mouth and Allan swallowed it all. He gave the cock one final kiss before leaning back on his hands, smiling up at Gisborne. Gisborne looked flustered. Beads of sweat had formed on his upperlip. His icey blue eyes had a different sheen to them.

"I may start to depend on your services in the future", Gisborne said.

"I had a feeling you might say that", Allan answered.

None of them said anything for a long time. After a while Gisborne seemed to have reached a decision of some sort.

"Remove your clothes and lay down on the bed", he said and nodded towards the large bed which stood a few metres away.

Allan smiled.

"Still feeling tensed?" he said.

"I don't think your work is quite done yet", Gisborne answered. "Do as I say."

"Certainly, my lord."

Allan walked over to the foot of the bed and started undressing, deliberately slowly, knowing Gisborne was watching his every move. When at last he let his trousers fall to the floor, he waited for just one second so that Gisborne could take in his whole, naked body before climbing into bed. Laying down on his back, he raised himself up on his elbows so that he in turn could watch Gisborne undress.

It was definitely a sight. His body seemed to be made up entirely of strong, wiry muscles. Allan let his gaze settle for a few seconds on each bodypart. He suddenly got struck by the huge amount of scars that snaked across the whole of Gisbornes body. They were everywhere, big and small, thin as sewing thread and thick as bootstraps. Where did they all come from?

Then Gisborne climbed into the bed and Alan's thoughts were forgotten. Gisborne settled between Allan's legs and stroked his inner thighs before wrapping them around his waist. He leaned over Allan, not unlike a ravenous predator. His dark curls whisked against Allan's cheeks. Allan loved the way their skin touched.

"I must warn you", Gisborne said. "This may hurt."

Allan smiled.

"It's alright", he said. "I have done it before."

Gisborne smiled back at him.

"Not like this", he growled.

Without any further warning, he then proceeded to slowly push his way into Allan. The sudden pain made him gasp and he thought to himself there was no way that Gisborne's impressive length could fit inside him. It had been difficult enough to close his lips around it.

"Oh God, slower…!" Allan moaned. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. Gisborne paused for a few seconds, before pushing himself another inch or so inside Allan. The pain made his whole body tremble.

Gisborne gave a quiet laugh.

"Too much for you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Not at all", Allan groaned through clenched teeth. "Just… need a little time."

"I thought you said that you had done this before."

Allan had to laugh.

"Let's just say that I've never needed time to… adjust before", he said.

"Speaking of time…" Gisborne said with a hint of a smile. "I think you have had just about enough now." He ground himself all the way inside Allan and Allan couldn't help but scream. Gisborne clamped down one of his hands hard on Allan's mouth to stop him from waking the entire castle. He slowly pulled his cock out, not even waiting for two seconds before pushing it back all the way in. Allan whimpered softly behind Gisborne's large hand. He was starting to feel dizzy and he was panting like an animal being hunted.

Gisborne tilted his head a little to the side.

"I told you it might hurt", he said. Allan lifted his left hand to pull Gisborne's hand off his mouth.

"Hurt me some more, if you think you've got it in you", he said in a dry, hoarse voice. Gisborne gave him a smile which made him feel slightly worried. Gisborne placed his big hands on Allan's heaving chest, pressing him down into the sheets. He once again pulled out, before thrusting into him so hard Allan actually saw stars dance before his eyes. Not giving him a second to brace himself, Gisborne gave another violent thrust and Allan thought he was going to faint. Gisborne shifted a little between his trembling legs before proceeding to thrust into him a little faster and, impossibly, harder. Their bodies slammed into one another at an ever increasing pace and Allan could hear his blood rushing through his veins. Gisborne suddenly grabbed hold of Allan's right hand, bringing it down between his legs and closing his fingers around his own cock. Allan started to stroke himself, up and down, quicker which each stroke. Gisborne stood on his knees, digging his fingers into Allan's hips for support and fucked him so hard the bed was in danger of breaking.

Suddenly Gisborne let out a deep, raspy growl and grew still. He remained on his knees and made one final thrust. Allan realised Gisborne had come inside him and the thought made him desperate to come, too. Gisborne shot him a look, pulled Allan's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own rough fingers. He pumped him quick and hard and Allan had to bite his own hand to avoid screaming. It wasn't long before a heatwave shot through his body and he came like there was no tomorrow.

They decided that fucking each other senseless was a perfectly acceptable way of releasing tensions. A few weeks later Gisborne was lying on his back, propped up against a number of pillows, as Allan straddled his groin, riding Gisbornes huge, swollen cock. As he shifted in Gisbornes lap, letting his impressive organ slide into and then out of him, soft whimperings and low moans slipped past his lips.

"Oh Jesus…" he groaned, "sweet Jesus… oh… oh Jesus…!"

Gisborne held a firm grip on Allan's hips, helping him slide up and down his impressive length. Now and then Allan would bend forward and place burning kisses on his neck, chest and collarbone, sometimes licking his suddenly hypersensitive nipples.

Allan swivelled his hips against Gisbornes groin, shivering with pleasure at the change in movement. Gisborne grew more excited by Allans soft sighs of pleasure, took a firmer hold of his hips and thrust harder into him.

"Oh, oh yes…." Allan gasped. "Fuck me harder… oh Jesus…!"

"You keep mentioning Jesus so often I'm almost starting to think we're having a menage a troi", Gisborne panted inbetween thrusts.

Allan smiled sweetly at him, and once again lent forward to lick his chest and kiss his collarbone.

"What would you rather have me say?" he murmured, before darting out his tongue to lick Gisbornes nipple.

The sensation made Gisborne groan, and he thrust even harder into Allan.

"Say my name", he growled at him.

Allan shot him a crooked smile and placed his hands on Gisbornes strong, broad shoulders for support. Gisborne increased his pace and Allan whimpered with pain, but it was a pain he would gladly endure. He felt like he was about to be split in two, but in a good way.

"Oh Guy…" he moaned. "Guy… harder. Fuck me… harder…!" He found he could only speak in the brief pauses between Gisbornes deep, hard thrusts.

"Good…" muttered Gisborne. "Say it again." He was breaking out in sweat all over, and so was Allan. He growled as he started to fuck him with an even more aggressive pace.

Allan almost lost his breath as Gisborne slammed into him impossibly hard and fast. Sweat was dripping down his chest and he could hardly think anymore.

"Oh… Guy… oh…. Yes….!" he moaned. "Oh Guy!" He screamed the last bit as an intense wave of pleasure flowed through his body and he came.

Gisborne slammed into him once more, before letting out a deep moan and coming. The sweet sound was enough to make Allan come once more. Exhausted he collapsed onto Gisbornes strong upperbody, with his cock still inside him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Gisbornes neck, and sighed with relief when Gisborne seemed not to mind. Gisborne let his head fall back into the pillows and panted violently into Allan's ear, with his big, rough hands still placed on his hips. Allan moved his head slightly, to let his lips rest on the hot skin on Gisbornes throat. He could feel his pulse. Oh, if only he could have this gorgeous beast of a man inside him at all times…! Panting, he lifted his head and kissed Gisbornes stubbled cheek.

"Gisborne…" he said. "How come you never kiss me?"

Gisborne gave a snort.

"Because kissing would imply that there is feeling involved in this", he answered. "And there is not, let us get that straight."

Allan wasn't deterred. He simply went on to lap at his collarbone.

"But you must feel something", he tried. "For I assume you don't go around fucking all of your aquaintances this way?"

"You're right. I don't."


End file.
